Conventional paperboard cartons are known. Such cartons often include a bag or other vessel held within the interior of the paperboard carton to accommodate the carton contents. The bag may be used to store foodstuffs or other dispensable products. Conventional paperboard cartons, however, may be difficult to open and/or close, and may not close reliably. Conventional cartons may also not allow for neat and reliable dispensing of the carton contents.